History of the First Kholinor Appendix
Appendices to the History of the First Kholinor Being sundry additions to the history, providing background detail and excursi. A Chronological Excursus It is a patent fact and one that is beginning to obtain general recognition that the chronological element in the early history of the First Kholinor is in a state of almost hopeless obscurity. Today's critics of the best judgement and the widest knowledge, basing their conclusions on identically the same information, have published to the world views upon the subject which are not only divergent and conflicting, but which differ, in the estimates that are most extreme, to the extent of more than one thousand years. Arentar gives for the year of accession of Dna, the supposed first king of the postdiluvian era as 3320, Delutag as 3550 and Wilusa 4300 and there are many variations from lesser scholars. Such extraordinary divergence argues something unique in the conditions of the problem to be solved. It is the more remarkable, since the materials for the history are abundant and include sources of impeachable character and the First Kholinor also boasts a comprehensive antediluvian king list (although these are clearly mythical). It is the authors firm belief that the problem will remain extant until such time as the impressive (or so it is assumed) archive that is only available to the priests of Kholinor is finally made available to the rest of us, if ever. This author favours Arentar; for no other reason than his is the only historiographical work on which the Temple has deigned to comment . On such flimsy evidence a suggested king list is presented beneath: First Dynasty of Valhina Dna - 30 Kallusina - 35 Nangish - 40 Entarah -25 Babum - 27 Puannum - 35 Kalibum - 28 Zuqaqip - 15 Aba - 27 Bal - 25 Melem - 16 Barsa - 34 Zamug - 23 Tiqar - 45 Aga - 25 Total 584 years Second Dynasty of Valhina Meshki - 24 Emmeki - 34 Lugalba - 20 Dumuzi - 21 Vur Nungal -26 Vur Kalama - 25 Labash - 46 Enumtarah - 17 Melemana - 23 LugalKitun - 31 Total 267 years First Dynasty of Lagash Meanne - 36 Meshki II - 28 Elulu - 29 Balulu - 34 Total 127 Second Dynasty of Lagash Susunda - 27 Dada - 24 Mamaga - 27 Kalbu - 21 Tuge - 25 Mennuna - 31 Lugalngu - 28 Hadanish - 12 Total 195 years Third Dynasty of Valhina Enshag - 45 Lugal Kinishe - 37 Arganda - 14 Nanni - 39 Meshkiang - 28 Rimmush - 36 Manish - 25 Naramsin - 26 Sharkali - 48 Dudua - 29 Shedurul – 22 Total 311 years Third Dynasty of Lagash Laningin - 32 Lagigir - 26 Kuda - 37 Puzurili - 21 La-utu - 26 Yarlagash - 28 La-erabum -26 Total - 170 Fourth Dynasty of Valhina (The Priest Kings) Inki - 65 Zarlagab - 65 Shulme - 55 Silumu - 67 Inambak - 137 Duga - 74 Iluan - 62 Yarlagab - 75 Ibata – 59 Yarla - 83 Kurum - 123 Aplikin - 86 Irarum - 67 Ibranum - 86 Hablum - 84 Puzur - 95 Yarlaganda - 93 Tirigan - 73 Vahengal - 110 Total – 1496 years A Racial Typography Before the dawn of the historical period Ancient Shumer was divided into a number of independent towns and areas of less civilization that can only be described as tribal. Ultimately they became grouped into loose confederacies. The northern towns were embraced in the territory known as Kholinor and the southern in the land of Arat. This division had a racial as well as a geographical significance. The Kholinorians were the 'late comers' who had achieved some political ascendency in the North when the area they occupied was called Valu. They were a people, who from earliest times were depicted with clean shaven faces and scalps, a slight pointing of the ears, arching of the brow and thinning of the eye. Whereas the Aratians had abundant locks, long full beards, prominent distinctive noses and full lips; these were also the characteristics of the subject peoples of Valu and it is not unreasonable to speculate that they were the same people. Much controversy has been waged regarding the original home of the Kholinorians and the particular racial type which they represent. One theory connects them with the dark-haired and beardless race that occupies the island of Salapan to the South-East of Shumer. Although the the oblique eye is much more pronounced in these peoples (some of which occupy an area today in the region where the old city of Eridu stood). Certainly they are linked by language as both are and were agglutinative. If, however the oblique eye was not the result of faulty and primitive art, it is evident that this type, which is found to be remarkably persistent in racial blends, did not survive in Kholinor, for in the finer and more exact sculpture work of the later Shumerian period the eyes of the ruling classes are found to be similar to the rulers of Arat (and indeed this is the position amongst the common peoples today). Although other facial characteristics suggest that a Salapan connection is improbable and language affords no sure indication of racial origin or affinity; all other theories are more fantastical and are not repeated here. Instructions of Emmeki Representing himself as a speaker from the lower world, Emmeki enjoined upon Vur Nungal the practice of justice and virtue, the admission of all classes of his subjects to his presence and his affections, the avoidance of pride and exclusiveness , together with care in the selection of his intimate friends and counsellors. Briefly recapitulating the chief events of his own life and the principles which had actuated him, he recommended to his successor persistence in the same course – the protection of the weak and humble, the relief of the afflicted, the punishment of the rebellious, the exercise of continual watchfulness and the care against possible calamities, the defence of the frontiers, the encouragement of agriculture, and the chastisement of foreign enemies; urging him to act even better than his predecessors, and reminding him that he would have ere long to 'enter the chariot of Ea' and make the dread passage to the Lower World. Category:History and Lore